A New Age of Heroes
by MentalInstitution
Summary: Roy Fowler doesn't have a good life like everyone else. His parents are constantly working and school doesn't seem to work out for him. Just when he thought his life would get worse, it all changed when he got powers and now he has to decide whether to use them to stop Doctor Destroy from ruling the world!


**A New Age of Heros**

**Millenium City...**

Roy Fowler was a sophmore at Millenium City High. He was an average teen who had to face challenges with High School and life. He had spiky blond hair, blue eyes and wore a long sleeved red shirt with blue jeans. He was walking through a hall full of students and went to his locker to grab his backpack as school was over for the day. However, he was stopped by two large boys that were taller than him. One had brown hair and wore a football shirt and white pants and the other had brown hair aswell and wore a blue shirt with black pants.

" Hey Roy, what'cha doing?" asked the kid with the brown hair.

" Not now Steve," Roy said. He was about to walk away but the boy called Steve grabbed his shoulder and pushed him against his locker and said, " You think you can just walk away from me like that? You're dumber than I thought you were!" Steve wrapped his arms underneath Roy's and put him into a full nelson then the other kid punched Roy in the stomach several times until a voice cried, " Steve, what are you doing?" Steve turned and saw it was his girlfriend, Diana. She was rather pretty and had long black hair and wore a white shirt and yoga pants.

" N-Nothing, just my bro Roy here," Steve said as he patted Roy's shoulder. " We were just playing around."

" Yeah right, stop beating him up, he did nothing to you," Diana said as she put her hands on her hips. Steve and his friend left and before they did, Steve did a "you're dead" gesture with Diana seeing it. Roy was relieved and left the school and walked home. When he opened the door, he cried, " Mom! Dad! I'm home!" There was no answer and he realized they were at work then he dropped his stuff near the couch and watched some TV until a loud cry startled him.

" Ha-ha! Got you again!" cried a little boy. He had the same hair color as Roy and wore a green shirt and shorts. That was his little brother, Matt. He was a brat to Roy however he still cared about him.

" Hey there Roy, how ya doing?" Roy asked.

" Good, I got a 100% on my spelling test," Matt said.

" Good, I'm sure Mom and Dad will be happy when they hear about this," Roy said. His parents, Fred and Julie Fowler, were scientists who worked for a company called PRIMUS. He wasn't sure what the company does but was sure it involved with chemicals and alot of research.

" Hey Boys! It's time for dinner!" cried a voice. The two immediatly ran to the dining room and sat down in their seats. A young girl about 18 who wore an apran but underneath was a green tanktop and blue jeans and had blond hair aswell and blue eyes. Her name was Fiona, Roy's older sister. She normally would take care of Roy and Matt while their parents were at work and also had a job at Clothing Designs. " So how was school Roy?"

" Horrible as always," Roy said. " Can't ever seem have a day without Steve off my back."

" Do you ever consider to tell someone like the teacher? Principal?" Fiona suggested.

" I did! It still doesn't work," Roy said. " The only person that can stop Steve is his girlfriend Diana."

" Well atleast someone's stopping him," Fiona said.

" That's not the point, he keeps on bothering me and if it weren't for his girlfriend, I probabley would've been in a hospital," Roy said. He sighed and said, " I'm going to my room." He put his food in the trash and his plate in the sink and went to his room.

" Do you think Roy's going to be okay Fiona?" Matt asked.

" He'll be fine, he just needs to relieve some stress that's all," Fiona said. " It something that happens to everybody when you get older." Meanwhile, Roy was up in his room listening to music. Music always seemed to calm him down whenever he was angry. For his whole life, he was always picked on and pushed aside like a ragdoll. He was always quite and had no friends and always kept to himself. His parents were never around to help him with his issues at school and only had Matt and Fiona. He cared about his family but wished he could see his parents more often and hopefully they would understand. Later at night, Roy had decided to to a walk. Like music, walking helped Roy clear his mind and have a better outlook on life. He arrived at a park and sat near a river and threw rocks at the water. He had thrown three rocks and managed to get across the water from a far distance, something he normally couldn't do. Out of nowhere, he heard a noise so he ran towards it and saw just outside of the gates of the park, two guys in black were carrying a girl and a boy to a black van.

" LET US GO!" cried the girl.

" QUIET LITTLE GIRL!" barked one of the men. All of a sudden, the boy's eyes were glowing yellow then his hands were covered with fire!

" What the-" Roy said. The boy shot fire at them however the men were able to avoid it then while the boy wasn't looking, a blast of water hit him and caused him to turn back to normal.

" Come on! let's get these meta-humans back to the lab," cried another man in black.

Roy couldn't believe what he saw so he took out his phone and took a picture of the van.

" There's someone out there! Find it!" cried the man in black. In an instant, Roy ran like never before and ran through an ally but the van was still on his tail. Roy quickly jumped into some bushes and hid there as the van had caught up to him.

" Where'd he go?" said the man in black.

" Forget about him, there's still some more meta-humans we need to find," said the other man in black. They drove away and Roy quickly ran back home and jumped into his bed and was relieved he managed to come back in two pieces.

**" Man, I feel like I've just been ran a 2 mile marathon,"** Roy thought. **" But what the heck where those guys doing with those teenager?"** That was a mystery for Roy but he decided to put off his mind and immediatly went to sleep.


End file.
